Dakota
Coverage thumb|left|245pxDakota is first introduced in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! on a yacht with the other twelve contestants. When Chris introduces her, she begins to talk, but is cut off when Chris introduces Anne Maria. This annoys her, and she shoves Anne Maria out of the camera's view. Then, Anne Maria angrily sprays her in the face with spray tan in retaliation. After Chris blows up the yacht, Dakota is seen in a lifeboat being photographed by paparazzi. She playfully asks how they managed to find her, only for them to reply that she texted them the location. This annoys Chris who assigns Chef to blow up the paparazzi's boat. Dakota is later placed on the Toxic Rats team after finishing the race in tenth place. When Anne Maria arrives after her, Dakota waves to her, which causes Anne Maria to glare back at her. When a mutated squirrel appears in front of the teams, she kneels down to it, saying she wants one. However, when the squirrel roars and shoots electricity out of its eyes, she screams and runs away, jumping into Sam's arms. In the first challenge of the season, Dakota saws down the Rats' totem using a saw despite not knowing how to use it until Dawn tells her to pretend it is "daddy's steak knife." Although the Toxic Rats arrived first, her team loses the challenge after their selected cabin explodes and she, along with the others, end up annoyed with Staci's chatter. Dakota is in the bottom two in the first Campfire Ceremony of the new season, but is safe and receives the final marshmallow after Staci receives the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom.thumb|236px In Truth or Laser Shark, Dakota is woken up by Dawn's conversation with a bird. When Dawn reveals she knows why Dakota wants fame, she freaks out and tries to go back to sleep. Later, she wakes up with bags under her eyes, saying she needs more beauty sleep. She talks to Sam, who develops an attraction towards her and tries to complement her, but fails. She is confused by his compliment and tries to return the favor, but has nothing good to say to him. Before the first challenge, Chris takes away Dakota's phone. However, Dakota uses a back-up phone in the challenge, which is ruined by water. In the challenge, the two teams tie which leads to part two. Before part two, Sam says he and Dakota have a lot in common. She dislikes this at first, but then understands that Sam was only talking about the electronic withdrawal. In the second part of the challenge, Dakota is at the end of the challenge, with Cameron. She becomes too distracted by the paparazzi to compete and ends up losing the challenge for the Toxic Rats. All of the Toxic Rats (besides Sam) vote for Dakota. Thus, at the campfire ceremony, Dakota is eliminated, but she does not take the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom. She is in shock, saying she never got her spin-off series yet. She is asked by Chris if she has any last words, but before she can say them she is shot in the sky by the Hurl of Shame shortly after. n Ice Ice Baby, Dakota crashes her hang glider into the campfire during the Toxic Rats' elimination ceremony, colliding into and landing on top of Sam. She asks Chris to let her return to the competition, saying she needed more time on the camera. Reluctantly, he brought her back as an intern after getting a call from her father, who offered him a large amount of money to bring her back. thumb|leftDakota made a more prominent return in Finders Creepers, as Chris' new intern. She was tasked with performing different duties around the camp during the challenge, such as waking the remaining contestants with an air horn. As the challenge progressed, she found Sam, who had fallen into a grave, and unknowingly poured kitchen grease all over him, attracting the presence of several large mutant maggots. She considered apologizing to him, but found this disturbing and instead left Sam. When the Mutant Maggots lost, Brick was spared as Chris decided to have him switch teams, and decided to make Dakota take the Hurl of Shame instead, for the second time. Despite this, he did inform her that she still has a job as an intern as long as she swims back. After being thrown into the lake to be mauled by piranhas by Chris, Dakota returns to the island (again) with original contestant Bridgette on a canoe in Backstabbers Ahoy!. The two of them are required to demonstrate the challenge to the other contestants. When Fang attacks the canoe, Dakota quickly clings on to Bridgette. Later, the two of them have to demonstrate to the others on how to set off the mine. When the mine explodes, Dakota was sent flying onto a buoy. Dakota remains there for the rest of the episode while trying to fend off Fang. thumb|204pxIn Runaway Model, Dakota becomes closer with Sam. He asks for her fashion advice in order to help the Rats with the challenge, which she does, telling him that stripes are in. She then calls her paparazzi to take pictures of her being helpful, and they arrive. However, instead of taking pictures of Dakota, they take pictures of Sasquatchanakwa, which angers her. She is angered even further when Sam uses horizontal stripes instead of vertical stripes. When Sam competes in the challenge, Dakota cares for his well-being. Before Sam takes the Hurl of Shame, Dakota tries to give him her number. Although Sam is hurled before he can hold on to the paper with her number, their relationship finally becomes mutual. In A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste, Dakota is seen reluctantly filing Chris' toenails before the opening sequence. Later, she is used to test the mine for the challenge that day, but due to her staying later in the mine than the designated time, she loses her hair from the radiation. Following Anne Maria's elimination, Chris decides to fire Dakota from her job as an intern, but makes her rejoin the competition as a member of the Mutant Maggots, which she is not happy about. thumb|left|236pxn The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, Dakota is first seen stranded on rafts out in the water along with the other contestants, asking Cameron for hair gel. In the confessional, Dakota expresses her desire for an ally, naming Zoey as the most likely candidate. As Chris explains the challenge, Dakota begins to undergo a startling transformation due to the radiation she experienced in the mine. This causes her to grow more monster-like as the episode progresses. She does not help with getting her team's raft to shore, but beats back Fang when he attacks them. When the Maggots get to shore, Dakota is happy to see that Sam returned to be apart of the challenge. However, after Chris explains how he kidnapped and hid Sam underground, Dakota becomes infuriated, completing her mutation into a gigantic monster. Once they arrive at the swamp, Dakota immediately rushes in, determined to find Sam. Later, when the Tentacled Alligator attacks Zoey, Dakota viciously fights it, to defend her friend. She eventually throws it into the vine patch, clearing a path for the others. When Jo finds the chest Sam and Gwen are in, Dakota knocks her out of the way, and tosses Gwen aside. She then lifts Sam out of the chest, and happily hugs him. Despite this, her team ends up losing. At the elimination ceremony, Scott is eliminated, but surprisingly he plays the McLean-Brand Chris Head, neglecting all the votes against him, and eliminating Dakota who got votes from Scott, and Zoey. She does not seem to care however, and kisses Sam as they take the Hurl of Shame together. thumb|215pxDakota is seen once again in Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown, still mutated, with rest of the eliminated contestants where she roots for Cameron. When the mutated animals began to attack the cast, Dakota fights the Giant Turtle, who was crushing Sam between his legs. She is last seen celebrating in Cameron's ending, and disappointed in Lightning's ending and then leaves the island along with the other contestants and Chef. Total Drama All-Starshttp://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/Dakota?action=edit&section=3 thumb|left|175px Although Dakota did not compete, she was mentioned in the first episode by her boyfriend, Sam, who pulls out a picture of the two of them together, still a mutant. He mentions that his motivation for returning was to expose himself to toxic waste and become a mutant like her. Dakota is mentioned once again by Sam in Saving Private Leechball, telling his teammates that Dakota would bring him through the forest without difficulty. Trivia *Dakota's stereotype, "Fame Monger", is a term on the Total Drama Online website, a contest that rewards a different person monthly for being a big Total Drama fan. *The picture on her Total Drama Online profile shows Dakota's top as black instead of pink. *Dakota is the highest ranking Total Drama: Revenge of the Island contestant to not compete in Total Drama All-Stars. *Dakota is the third contestant after elimination to hold a staff-like position on the show; in her case, a job as an intern. The others are Owen and Ezekiel. *Dakota's fate was foreshadowed twice in the show. First in her audition tape, when she says she'll be "the biggest thing ever" on television (her mutation would later turn her freakishly tall) and second when Dawn predicts in Truth or Laser Shark that if Dakota remains on the island "disaster will befall her." *Dakota is one of eight contestants to have their last name revealed with the others being Alejandro, Blaineley, Brick, Cameron, Cody, DJ, and Harold. *Dakota is a parody of hotel chain heiress, Paris Hilton. *Dakota is one of five characters to have their own sleep masks with the others being Heather, Lindsay, Justin, and Courtney. *Dakota's favorite movie, "Shoeless," is a reference to the real-life teen comedy, Clueless. *Dakota noticeably shares many similarities with Ezekiel: **Both were the only two contestants to be brought back to the show as something entirely different from a contestant. **Both were two of the only three contestants to be eliminated one episode after their return or debut, the other being Blaineley. **Both were eliminated second in a season. **Both were eliminated once, but Chris eventually let them back in after someone else quit. **Both placed on the team with more contestants eliminated before the merge in a season. **Both eventually transformed into hideous monsters at the end of their participation in the show. *Dakota is the second contestant in the series to return after being previously eliminated, yet still not reach the merge. The first was Izzy in Total Drama Action. *Dakota is one of the six contestants to become bald at one point of the series with the others being Heather, Sierra, Ezekiel, Alejandro, and Staci. **She is one of two contestants to become bald due to radiation with the other being Staci. **She is also the only person to become completely bald without any hair left on her head or any patches. *Dakota holds the record for taking the Hurl of Shame the most amount of times, having taken it a total of three times. *With her mutation, Dakota has become the tallest contestant in Total Drama history. *Dakota is the only contestant in Total Drama history who returned to the competition in place of someone else. In this case, Anne Maria. Gallery HQDakota.png Dakota (Total Drama Online) TDIFan13 (1).png Dakota (Cartoon Network) Webkinz Mania.png Dakota Countdown.jpg ''' Total Drama: Revenge of the Island' DakotaOpeningsequencesgracias.png|Dakota in the Opening Secueses. DakotaArrival.png|Dakota makes her debut. 20131201064545!DakotaAnne.png|Dakota attacks Anne Maria after the camera pans to her... 20131201064814!DakotaPan.png|...which she then scolds the cameraman for... DakotaHairspray.png|...before Anne Maria retaliates with spray tan. 20110930202940!Dakota Getting Photographed.png|Dakota getting photographed. DakotaLightning.png|Dakota lands in Lightning's arm after Chris triggers an explosion. Dakotaendinsamarms.png|Dakota, jumping into Sam's arms after the mutant squirrel attacks her. TDRI - HD1.png|Dakota is placed on the Toxic Rats. 20131201065232!SOCUUUTE.png|Dakota finds the squirrel so cute. 20131201022223!TDRI - HD5.png|Dakota goes close to the mutant squirrel, which she wants. 20131201065348!Dakotaattackedytheweirdsquireel.png|The mutant squirrel attacks Dakota with lasers. 20131201065624!Dakotacry.png|Dakota cries because she thinks Chris has been mean to her. ThankyouB.png|Dakota is relieved when B carries Staci away. 20131201065734!Dakota second photo shoot.PNG|Dakota getting photographed by the paparazzi again. 20131201024746!Dakota1.PNG|Dakota learns how to use a saw. CARE1004171400002259 006 1280x720.jpg|Dakota learns how to use a saw. Glaring.png|Dakota glares at Staci along with the rest of her team. Bottom2ofTDROTI.png|Staci and Dakota in the bottom two. Eatworms.png|Dakota's beauty sleep is interrupted by Dawn. Wikia2.jpg|Sam is scared when Dakota shows him the bags under her eyes. 20120614211306!Sam ank dakota.png|Dakota can't think of a compliment for Sam. Killedmcellphone.png|dakota furiet. Truth4.png|Dakota versus Cameron in the second part of the challenge in Truth or Laser Shark. Dakotahair.png|Dakota using a compact mirror to look at herself. Dakota12.png|The final challenge is to make it to the big baseball mitt. Dakotamisses.PNG|Dakota misses the baseball glove. Dakota13.png|Dakota falls into mud and screams. Truth or Laser Shark (4).png|Dakota and B in the bottom two. 20140526211129!Dakotabottom2.png|Dakota learns that she has been eliminated. Episode2 13.PNG|Dakota is eliminated. ROTI03-19.png|Dakota returns, although she is now an intern. CARE1004171400002258 007 1280x720.jpg|Chef grabs Dakota. 0766.PNG Finders Creepers (3).png|Dakota uses the confessional as an intern. Finders Creepers (6).png|Sam yells in Dakota's ear. Finders Creepers (18).png Finders Creepers (17).png Runaway Model (33).png|Sam asks Dakota for fashion advice. Runaway Model (34).png|Dakota tells Sam the new fashion trend... Runaway Model (35).png|... which is, apparently, a secret stripes. Runaway Model (49).png|The paparazzi come but they don't take pictures of Dakota. Runaway Model (75).png|Sam witch Dakota on cel . The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean (55).png|only to save Sam. Samanddakotaziodcute.png|Dakota and Sam embrace. The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean (57).png|Dakota and Sam's first kiss. The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean (60).png|Dakota and Sam's first kiss. Sam and Dakotazoid.png|Dakota prepares for her wrestling match, with Sam complimenting her. Dakota.png ' Total Drama All-Stars''' DakotaSamSnapshot.png|Sam showing a picture of him and Dakota. Categoría:Female Categoría:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Toxic Rats Categoría:Mutant Maggots